She's in Love with the Boy
by happychica
Summary: A short GohanVidel fic. If you've heard the song, you don't need a summary. If you want to know, just read the story. Responses welcomed, but not needed.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the song She's in Love with the Boy.

A/N: In this story, Videl's mother is alive, because I couldn't make it work any other way. I wrote this ages ago, it just took me this long to finish.

_Song lyrics  
_'Thoughts'  
"Speech"

-

_Katie's sitting on her own front porch  
__Watching the chickens peck the ground.  
__There ain't a whole lot going on tonight  
__In this one-horse town._

_Over yonder, coming up the road  
In a beat-up Chevy truck  
Her boyfriend Tommy, he's laying on the horn  
Splashing through the mud and the muck_

Videl looked out her window and sighed. It could be so boring being the daughter of a famous person, especially when they were as arrogant as her father was. Mr. Satan thought everyone worshiped him, even though his own daughter thought he was full of nothing but hot air! Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Videl." It was her boyfriend, Gohan. "You free later? There's a new movie out and I wanted to know if you would like to come with me."

"Sure, I'd love to," answered Videl. "Pick me up around seven?"

"Okay! See you then!"

"Bye." Videl smiled. Maybe tonight would be fun after all. She put down the phone and went to find her mother.

_Her daddy says, he ain't worth a lick  
__When it comes to brains, he got the short end of the stick.  
__But Katie's young and man she just don't care  
__She'd follow Tommy anywhere!  
__She's in love with the boy  
__She's in love with the boy  
__She's in love with the boy  
__And even if they have to run away  
__She's gonna marry that boy someday!_

Even though her father disapproved of him, Videl thought Gohan was the best. Smart, athletic, and a true gentleman, she couldn't see why her father disliked him so much. But her mother approved, and that was enough to make it work. She even made sure that Mr. Satan was always too busy to answer the door when Gohan came over to pick her up.

'Shame mom's sick tonight,' thought Videl. Her mom had gotten pneumonia from the skiing trip last weekend, and hadn't gotten better yet, so Videl had to sneak out the good-old-fashion way tonight, down the drain pipe. 'Good thing I like Gohan so much, this is such a pain!'

Videl jumped from the pipe and landed in some bushes. She waited there until she heard Gohan's car coming up the road. She dashed across the yard and jumped in next to him.

"Hi, thought you said you were free?" asked a confused Gohan.

"I am."

"Sneaking out doesn't really back that up."

"I just didn't tell my dad I was leaving. But mom said that she would, when he was done doing…whatever it is my dad does when he's not fighting. Let's go." To close the matter, Videl leaned over and kissed Gohan on the check. Five minutes later they were speeding down the highway into town, singing along to the radio.

_Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie  
__Parked in the very last row  
__They're too busy holding on to one another  
__To even care about the show  
__Later on outside the Tasty Freeze  
__Tommy slips something on her hand  
__He says "my high school ring will have to do  
__Till I can buy a wedding band."_

After the movie, an action film about spies and lost technology, the young couple went to the ice cream parlor for a sundae. After they had finished, the two walked down to the park. Finding a bench surrounded by trees, Gohan lead Videl over and sat her down.

"Um, Videl, could I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

_Her daddy says, "he ain't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick"  
But Katie's young and man she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere_

_  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday_

The drive back to Videl's place was quite, but not the bad kind of quite. Even in the starlight, Videl could see the simple gold Gohan had slipped on her hand not half an hour ago. She still couldn't believe it!

'But I'm not sorry,' though the girl, 'I'm not sorry at all…'

_Her daddy's waiting up till half past twelve  
When they come sneaking up the walk  
He says, "Young lady get on up to your room  
While me and junior have a talk"_

"I'll see you tomorrow, OK Gohan?"

"Duh, we have classes together." Laughing quietly, Videl leaned forward and kissed Gohan's cheek. Blushing, Gohan pulled away as he heard the door open. "Um, hello." Before he could continue, Gohan felt a solid fist hit the side of his head. Stumbling, the Saiyain fell off Videl porch and looked up. A very angry Mr. Satan was towering over him, glaring daggers at him.

"Videl, go to your room. 'Junior' and I need to have a talk."

"But Daddy-"

"No butts, do as I say!"

_But Mama breaks in and says, "don't lose your temper  
It wasn't very long ago  
When you yourself was just a hay-seed plowboy  
Who didn't have a row to hoe"_

Sadly, Videl turned away from her father, running straight into her mother in the process. Blinking, Videl burst into tears and ran up the stairs.

"Now look what you've done," shouted Mrs. Satan. "You've made Videl cry. I hope you're happy; it takes an awful lot to hurt that girl. Who would've thought you'd be the one to see just how much it took."

"But dear," started Mr. Satan, looking imploringly at his wife, "this boy here-"

"-Is Videl's boyfriend, and you'll stay out of their affairs."

"I will not!" shouted Mr. Satan, now glaring at his wife. "I won't have my daughter run off with some no good vagrant!"

"And what do you think my father thought of you, hm?" Mr. Satan blinked at his wife as she stormed past him and helped the young boy to his feet. Still ignoring her husband, Mrs. Satan dragged Gohan past him and into the house. "Come on, I'll get you some tea. I'm so sorry about my husband. He's a bit possessive, you know." Gohan nodded mutely, still stunned by the night's events.

_"My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, you had the short end of the stick  
But he was wrong and honey you are too  
Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you"_

A knock on her door pulled Videl out of her mental slump.

"Go away!" she shouted, throwing her pillow half-heartedly at her door before flopping back down, new tears threatening to spill. 'Why does Daddy have to be so…so…so stubborn?'

"Oh, not you too." Videl sat up, staring at the door.

"Gohan?"

"I'll just go, seems I'm not wanted here either." Pulling herself to her feet, Videl launched herself across her room and yanked open the door.

"Gohan, wa-h" Videl ran smack into something hard…and warm. Glancing up, the young girl smiled at Gohan. "Please don't go. I thought you were someone else."

"Your Dad, perhaps?" Videl nodded sheepishly, reburying her head in Gohan's chest. After a few minutes, Videl spoke again.

"Wha…what did Daddy say to you? Is he going to make you leave me alone, too?" Videl glanced up as Gohan's just rumbled with laughter.

"No, we don't have to stay away from each other. Wouldn't matter if he told us to, I'd still come visit. I'd just have to be much more careful about it." Videl smiled. 'Daddy didn't affect him at all.' Gohan paused for a few seconds before continuing. "Um, I do think we should probably hold off on telling them about, you know, my question. I don't think your Dad could handle that right now." Videl laughed.

"No, I don't think he could….how _did_ you get him to let us stay together?" Gohan blushed slightly.

"Well, really it was your Mom. Something about what her father had said about yours. Any idea what she meant?"

"Not a clue," mumbled Videl. Looking down, Gohan smiled softly at the now sleeping beauty in his arms. 'I really am lucky to have found her,' he thought. Carefully he picked her up and tucked her into bed. Turning to go, he heard a faint whimpering sound coming from behind him.

"Gohan, don't go." Silently, the young Saiyain laid down next to his girl and the two were soon fast asleep, quietly holding onto each other.

She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way

A few hours later, Mr. and Mrs. Satan stuck their heads into Videl's room.

"See, he's a good boy. You have nothing to worry about," whispered Mrs. Satan, grinning.

"I don't know," muttered Mr. Satan, "they say still waters run deep. Ow! What was that for?"

"For being slow," nudging her husband out of the way, Mrs. Satan quietly closed the door on the two sleeping young people. "Now come on, and stop being such a baby." Silently, the two parents slipped down the hallway and into their own room.

_  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy _

What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's gonna marry that boy someday.  
She's in love with the boy...


End file.
